Midnight eyes
by hellina
Summary: The last two years of Harrys life have beeen hell, but when a couple of strangers walk in to his life on dreary night what will there message bring


Hellina-

This chapter has some French in it… I likey French any who this is the language that my characters speak. Btw in this chapter I reference angels from the Christen and Jewish faiths the four arch angels, these characters will have an integral part in the story but are not based upon the descriptions in said text. You do not need to know anything about either religion to understand my story thus far, although other references may be made. If that does occur I will post a similar note

thank you.

I own nothing, other then my ocs and the fictional world of arith

chapter one: the life and times of the boy wonder part one

Harry Potter stared at a portrait; he was sitting in what used to me Sirius Blacks room. It had been less then two months since he has seen Albus Dumbledore killed by the hand of none other then Severus Snape. The act had turned his life on its head, in a matter of moments Snape managed to prove Draco Malfoy was not so evil, along with the fact that Ron had been right about their potions professor. This man that Harry had learned to trust with his life, with his mind. That thought made the green eyed boy shrink in to himself, that monster had been in his head. The notion of it made him sick, he had trusted a deatheater willingly letting his see his most personal thoughts, and now those thoughts were privy to Tom Riddle and anyone else the slimy son of a bitch decided to show them to. The lithe boy curled in to himself, he missed Sirius, if he were alive he would know what to do. Harry was startled from his thought by a gentle tapping on the door.

"Harry? Harry are you in there?" it was Ginny Weasly

"I'm here." Harry said wishing people would respect his privacy. "What would you like?"

"There are some people here they would like a word with you and professor Lupin." She said walking towards the bed slowly. "I can send them away if you'd like?" she questioned softly.

"No I'll be down in a moment send them to the library and see if your mother would brew up some tea wont you?" Harry asked standing

"oh, oh yes of course I'll go tell then you will see them" she said almost glowing in happiness that Harry would take visitors again.

Meanwhile downstairs

A woman and a young man stood in the foyer patently awaiting their hosts. Formal court gowns adorned the woman's shapely frame, he long chestnut hair was tied with a dark blue satin ribbon, that matched her dress perfectly, and left her hair free to fall to her hips in ringlet curls. Her face was adorned by no makeup but for a light gloss on her lips and the barest amount of shading above her expressive cobalt eyes. The young man at her side wore dress pants and a silk shirt made seemingly out of the same material as the womans own clothing. He had short hair the same color as the womans with bangs that fringed slightly over his crystalline eyes.

"mother is this wise?" he asked a slight accent to his voice.

"it is what we have been ordered to do by the council." The woman, who looked no older then twenty replied stonily.

"That is not what I asked."

"That is the only answer I have for you."

Harry slowly made his way down the dilapidating steps of number four Grimwald place. An almost melodic male voice drifted from the slightly opened sitting room door, it was not a language he recognized though it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ce n'est pas mère futée"(1) the voice sounded slightly panicked

"Volonté vous tranquillité ceci n'est pas un moment pour se quereller."(2) A colder female voice replied before a chair was pushed slightly and the click of heeled shoes started to rhythmically sound.

" Pourquoi est-ce le conseil qui obtient de décider ce qui est et n'est pas une bonne idée? Mère pourquoi sommes nous faisant ceci?" (3)the male shot back viciously.

"Tranquillité!!" (4) the female said he voice leaving no room for questions.

Harry slowly made his way forward; he really hoped that they knew English.

Silently watching his mother pace Gabriel sighed, how he had come to agree to this was beyond him. Number four Grimwald place was not some where he had ever wanted to step foot in again. But of course fate was not so kind, not more then fourteen years since his untimely departure from the cursed house, here he was again. Waiting for none other then Harry Potter. He hadn't set eyes on the boy since two months after he was born, when his parents had gone in to hiding. Uriel had only been three an Raphael not but an infant. Now is mother had drug him back to this place among these mortal beings the same beings that made up half of Raphaels blood line. No this place had never sat well with him, and this plan of the councils could only end in blood shed.

Aurore looked out the dusty window she was passing in the years she had been gone this once beautiful home had not become a shell of a house creaking and whining it sounded as thou it was about collapse at any moment. She stopped her paceing coming to stand before the large window she slowly turned and took a seat on and over stuffed chaise it would not do to have her host walk in on her in such a dazed state.

"Je suis mère désolée" (5)Gabriel said in an almost whisper.

"It is fine my son we all must lose our selves some times, but please try to keep your place and for heaves sake speak the language of our host. It is most impolite to do anything else." She reprimanded while looking to the door.

"Yes Mama I did not mean to slip." The younger man said inclining his head towards the floor.

Harry slowly pushed open the heavy door, and was struck with the picture the two people in the room made. With the practically ancient surroundings and the out dated clothing styles, it was like walking back in to the 19th century.

"Mr. Potter?" the woman inquired stepping up and raising her hand.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked taking her hand in his own and shaking.

"My name is Impératrice(6) Aurore Mari Desarun and this is my son Dimitri Grégoire Desarun, we are here to inform you of your inheritance that you soon will be coming in to. Your Ariethiean (1.1) inheritance, Mr. Potter you're part of a great family, one that not long ago ruled the western providence of Arieth and threw the evil (7)Roi Claudius from his immortal throne, you are the last of the great house of Guerrier(8) and we are here to ask you take your rightful place."

Harry stood stock still for but a moment after witch he passed out cold.

Translations

1. this is not smart mother

2 will you be quiet this is not the time for such things.

3.why is it the council which decided what is and is not a good idea, mother why are we doing this?

4 Quiet !!

5 I am sorry mother

6 Empress

7 king

8 Warrior

1.1 What you really need to know so far

**First**: Aurores family rules a realm called Arieth it is totally separate from the HP galaxy and the people who inhabit it are not mortal.

**Second**: you will hear me refer to Harry's Ancestors and Claudius ruling different providences, this is part of Arieth, it works like this there is a high king queen prince ect. And they rule all of Arieth, and then under them there are lesser kings and queens that basically rule worlds in side the Galaxy of Arieth. The high planet is named guess what… Arieth!! Wow, the other planets or providences are named Botanique (rose) Guerre (war) Heureux (happy) Musique (music) Joyeux (joy full) Obscurité (darkness) en deuxième (second), each planet has it's own king queen prince ect That all bow down to the high royal family of Arieth, under them are nobles that rule continents and under them are mayors that rule separate parts of each "state" or continent if you will.


End file.
